<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost crown by urmatekate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660173">lost crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmatekate/pseuds/urmatekate'>urmatekate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmatekate/pseuds/urmatekate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent gets sad.... that it....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kastor has taken the one thing I love away from me. </p><p>The everlasting pain of knowing I could have done better sinks in.  </p><p>Of course he had…<br/>Of course the fucking bastard son has taken his brothers life. <br/>Quite poetic truly.<br/>			He craved the crown….</p><p>He would have never gained it with his status. Not with the constant knowledge that his greater, stronger, more confident, younger, and more handsome brother was the one who ,rightfully so, held the crown. As well as the affection of their father. </p><p>I guess I could relate. My father never really cared for me the way he did Auguste. I was always the second Prince. Behind the shadows of my father. Not even considered the spare. He never had to train me,  knowing that he had a more worthy son…… until he didn't that is. </p><p>And now that second prince -the spare- was holding the much greater, stronger, more confident, younger, and much more handsome brother ,of the bastard Kastor, in his arms. Yes… I am holding the man dearest to me in my arms as he bleeds out. </p><p>I hear the clanking of guards searching.</p><p>			I have no strength or will in me to call out….</p><p>I hope they find us in time…… because if he goes…..</p><p>										…… I will follow…. <br/>I always will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>